1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjusting system for adjusting a component of a motor vehicle on an adjustment path between a basic position and an end position with a mobile communications device through which control commands can be sent wirelessly to a control unit arranged in the motor vehicle and through which a drive for the adjustment of the adjustable component can be actuated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known adjusting systems of the type mentioned above for adjusting a component of a motor vehicle on an adjustment path make it possible to actuate an adjustable component to move from a basic position into an end position, and vice versa, using a mobile communications device that is commonly used for other purposes. It is also possible to pause the movement in an intermediate position during a movement drive, but this requires an additional actuation of the mobile communications device. The mobile communications device can be a smartphone, a tablet PC, or a smartwatch, for example.